Together Forever
by TalesOfWorld
Summary: A world where everything is perfect for mithos. A place that is like a dream come true. A world where he and Martel can live together. But that world is starting to shatter for Mithos
1. A new legend

A story dedicated to Mithos and Martel fan. A happy ending story of TOS! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Yes... I don't own it

I was just going to finish this story on chapter 1. But then an idea snapped at school and I felt like writing more about it. But to do that, I needed to change the genre. Well… enjoy

* * *

Mithos stood on top of the hill greeting the summer breeze. The sun was part way up in the air and the cool air was grazing his golden hair. Behind him, was a rather glamorous looking tree, which sprouted highly into the sky, slightly shading Mithos from the sun.

Mithos' life had been okay so far. About a year ago when Mithos lost the battle against Lloyd and his friends, he thought everything was over for him and asked Lloyd to finish him off. But now, he was glad that he was still alive and was given a chance to start a new life. Although he was depleted of his power, he was living happily in a small cozy home built near the Giant Kharlan Tree. But for his sins, he was given the task to protect the tree and provide it with care and adoration. Well, actually, he volunteered to take this job himself. He was not lonely however. He spent some of time talking to "Mana" who guarded the tree and also, his dear friends, Yuan and Kratos, came to visit him every now and then.

"Mithos, what are you doing?" came a soothing voice of a female. This was what really kept Mithos happy above everything else. Mithos slowly turned his head and saw a slim figure of a female. She was wearing a pair of straw sandals, a long Hawaiian dress without sleeves, which came down to her knees. The dress was decorated with flowers, which went well with her long green hair. She slowly approached him, picking a white flower and pinning it above her right ear. She glided toward Mithos and sat inside the Kharlan tree's shade.

"Hey sis," Mithos slowly walked over to the giant Kharlan Tree.

"Something bothering you?" came a sweet voice of a woman.

"No… it's just that it had been a year since the world regeneration," Mithos sighed.

"Is that so?" She answered. "I think my cookies are done, I'll be right back," Martel gracefully stood up, brushed her dress with her hands and headed back toward the small hut.

-Flashback-

It was half a year ago. Although Mithos didn't really want it, Kratos, Yuan and all of the members from Lloyd's group decided to hold a party. Even Dirk and Altessa was there. The party took place in Zelos' mansion, in the living room.

"Now Mithos, don't peek." Colette shouted in a cheery voice, leading him down the stairs.

"What is it?" Mithos asked, his eyes covered with a white band of cloth. Colette slowly guided Mithos into Zelos' living room. "We're here!" Colette stopped Mithos. She then and ripped off the band covering Mithos' eyes.

"Surprise!" Colette Shouted.

"Happy birthday Mithos!" There was Lloyd and everyone else standing in front of him.

"Today was… my birthday?" Mithos was surprised. He never remembered it. It had been thousands of years since his last birthday celebration. And there was only one other person he ever celebrated it with. A person that was very special to him that was lost forever.

"Of course it is, we got it from… a very reliable source," Yuan answered as he got elbowed by Kratos in the middle. Mithos was puzzled. He noticed that Yuan and Kratos were giggling, well, giggling was mostly Yuan, Kratos was just grinning slightly. Everyone was looking at Mithos.

"What?" Mithos was becoming more and more confused.

"Why don't we skip all the minor things and give Mithos his presents first?" Lloyd suggested.

"You got presents for me?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah, but make sure you close your eyes tightly while we bring your present." Genis suggested.

"Okay," Mithos closed his eyes and covered it with his hands.

"Okay Mithos, here it comes!" Lloyd shouted. "Three, two one, open your eyes Mithos!"

Everyone moved to the side as Mithos opened his eyes. He was frozen stiff. He couldn't believe his eyes. By the doorway in front of him, stood a fair woman with long green hair. Her smile was so sweet, that it will make everyone who looks at her mesmerized.

"Martel… is it really you?" Mithos shouted.

"Yes… it's me. I missed you Mithos," Martel answered. Mithos jumped into the air and ran into his sister's arms. "Sis, I… I missed you so much. But how? How can this be?" Mithos sobbed. Behind Martel's back, Yuan made a gesture telling him that he'll tell him later. Martel hugged Mithos tightly and started to cry as well. Around them, Kratos, Yuan, Lloyd and everybody else clapped as they saw the reunion of the two siblings. It really took a lot to bring Martel back to Life. A new vessel was created by the two dwarves with the help of hundreds of angels. Zelos, Genis, Raine and Sheena hunted at the temple of earth day to night to fund this project almost making the earth dragon become extinct. Yuan, Kratos and everyone else tried to get the soul of Martel back from Mana, using up a lot of mana from Derris Kharlan. Regal researched on the way to bring her back and Lloyd used up the many within the Eternal sword to bend time and space.

-End of Flashback-

"Hey, I'm back," Mithos turned his head and saw Martel walking out of the cottage, holding a silver tray with yellowish pair of mittens on. From the tray came a mouth watering scent.

"Here, have some." Martel dropped the tray on the grassy floor and lay down on the hill with her arms behind her back. She looked down from the hill with the wind blowing through her hair, making her look much more delicate. Mithos walked up to her and lay down as well

"Sis, this is not a dream right? The way we are living I mean. If I suddenly wake up right now and find out that this was all a dream, I'm not going to feel like living anymore. "Mithos sighed.

"HEY!!!" came a shout from below the hill. Martel and Mithos stood up and walked toward the direction of the sound.

"Hey! Martel! Mithos!" came another voice. When Martel and Mithos arrived at the entrance of their hut, they say the blue haired seraphim walking up the hill, holding an armful of groceries.

"Yuan!" As soon as Mithos identified who it was, he dashed down the hill and jumped on Yuan. Martel on the other hand, just stood there and smiled as Mithos and Yuan greeted each other.

"Mithos! Long time no see," Yuan gave Mithos a hug. "Hey, can you carry some of these for me?" Yuan asked.

"Sure," Mithos answered as he took a paper bag and held it by his chest.

"Hello Yuan, it's been a while," Martel brushed her hair behind her left ear. "What's with all these groceries?"

"These? We are going to have a party 2 days from now and we are going to have one right here,"

"Here? Why? Why are we having a party and how are we going to have one right here?"

"Oh, we are going to have a party to celebrate the day of the world regeneration. It is tomorrow you know and everyone from all of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant is invited.

"But we haven't prepared anything… and well… we are half elves and…" Martel was no longer smiling and made a rather guilty expression.

"Here's a small gift for you. I think you'll need it," Yuan reached inside his bag and pulled out a rather thick, hard covered book.

"What is this?" Mithos, who was watching them, asked.

"It's a book about you Mithos," Yuan said excitedly.

"Me? A book about me? Don't tell me…" Mithos sighed.

"No, it's nothing like that, read the first page," Yuan took the book from him and flipped it to the first page.

There read the following:

This book is dedicated to the hero Mithos, who have triumphed over his corruption and is repenting his sins by looking over the Giant Kharlan Tree. Although he had previously saved the world from utter destruction, he never showed off and walked toward the path that he thought was the best. We all congratulate you and welcome you once again

"Wow…" was all Mithos could say.

"So people are forgiving him for what he did? That's sweet," Martel was smiling again.

"Heh, that's not all. Have you been outside lately?" Yuan asked.

"No…" Martel answered.

"The world has changed a lot over the past year. Raine and Genis, with the help of Lloyd and his friends managed to rid of discrimination toward half-elves once and for all,"

"Really?" Martel asked.

"Yeah, you should go take a look at Exile. That place has become a floating paradise. I think it looks much better than Altamira even,"

"Hey yuan!" A shout came from below the hill.

"Here comes the reinforcement. I'll tell you more later, or we can just take a trip together," Yuan winked as he ran toward the direction of the sound. Behind him, was Martel and Mithos.

"Yuan! Mithos! And Martel too! Hello everyone!" A cheery voice replied. From below the hill appeared Lloyd, Sheena, Kratos and everyone else.

"Everyone" Martel was surprised.

"Can you guys help a little here? Our baggage is a bit too heavy," A voice came that sounded suspiciously like Zelos followed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Yuan smiled at Martel.

"Right, Let's go,"

With that, Yuan, Mithos and Martel all dashed down the hill

* * *

How was it? Tell me how it was... I hope you liked it.

Please R&R!!


	2. Utopian World

Well, Here's the second chapter... this chapter is just supposed to lead to the storyline so it may not be that exciting.

Disclaimer: Its 12am... I wanna sleep... you know what it is

Enjoy

* * *

"Mithos, wake up," Came a soothing voice.

"Hmm?" Mithos looked up and found himself on a bed. The sun was shining brightly through the window blurring his vision. Mithos shielded his eyes from the sun to see who was talking to him.

"Mithos… are you okay?" The voice repeated.

"Martel?" Mithos slowly came to his senses and saw Martel sitting by the foot of his bed, looking down on him.

"What's wrong, were you having a bad dream?" Martel asked. Mithos was puffing loudly, his heart beating as if it was going to overload.

"Me? No… I'm fine… I just…" Mithos breathed slowly in order to catch his breath. Martel gave him a weak smile and started to walk out of the room.

"Breakfast is ready. You should come down quick, everyone is waiting for you." Martel turned around, tilted her head to the side gently and gave him a quick wink before disappearing down the staircase, smiling all the way.

"So I'm here… is this real?" He doubted. For days he had been having this one specific dream for almost a week. But for now, he decided to ignore it. They had a party to prepare after all. Mithos stepped down from his bed and walked over to his closet, mending his head all the way.

"A party huh… I wonder what I should wear," He dug into his closet and took out a sky-blue T-shirt and short, white pants. "Maybe I should ask Genis to give me something like what he wears," Mithos gave out a small giggle thinking about how he'd look like wearing Genis' clothes.

"Hey Mithos!!! You'd better hurry before Lloyd starts to gobble up your food," Genis shouted from below.

"I'm coming," Mithos shouted back. This was the world where he was living in. It was perfect. This was how he'd always wanted to live his life, living peacefully along with his beloved sister.

"Mithos! Lloyd started to devour your first pancake!" Genis repeated.

"I'm coming," Mithos quickly rushed out of his room and walked down the staircase.

* * *

"Hey Genis, can I borrow some of your clothes for the party?" Mithos asked.

"What? Sure, what do you want to wear?" Genis answered, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"I want to wear the clothes that you always wear. I want to see how I'd look in them," Mithos smiled.

"Sure… why not. I'll try to get you something that looks just like mine before the party," Genis smiled back at him, imagining how Mithos would look in his clothes.

"Okay boys, if we don't hurry up, we won't be able to finish the preparation on time," It was Genis' older sister Raine.

"So… Genis… don't you want to go outside and play after we eat? All three of us? Oh and Colette too," Lloyd suggested

"Sure, if it's okay with Mithos," Genis glanced back at his friend.

"I'd love to," Mithos looked up at his sister who was now wearing a white one-piece dress that came down to her knees, her hair soaked in water which indicated that she had just taken a bath. "Sis… do you want to play too?"

"Of course, but only after I help Raine and the others. How about if I call you guys when it is time to decorate?" Martel gave them a graceful smile.

"Sure thank you very much. Let's go guys," It was Lloyd. He grabbed Genis by his wrist and pulled him out the front door, followed by Mithos who sighed and ran after them.

"REGAL! YUAN! Aren't you guys going to help me move this cake?" A strong female voice came.

"Must be Sheena, come on, lets move it," Regal rose from his seat, wiped his mouth and headed off followed by Yuan.

"I'd better go out and fetch some wood," Kratos stood up.

"I'll come too," Presea, who had been quiet up until now, followed suit. Everyone was gone in a flash leaving Martel and Raine still eating in their seats.

"We'd better move too," Raine suggested. As Raine headed toward the exit, a calm voice vibrated. "Ms. Raine. If I happen to be unable to look after my brother, will you look after him for me?" She gathered her hands on her back, tilted her head slightly and gave a sheepish smile.

Raine knew what she had to do She turned back and smiled back at her. "Of course I will, you can count on me," She answered firmly.

"Thank you," Martel, for the first time, showed a melancholic expression.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Nothing… nothing at all… I think I'm just too tired," Martel wore her smile again. "I think I'll rest for a while. I'm sorry," She answered.

"No problem, you shouldn't stress yourself. After all, if you don't stay healthy, you won't be able to enjoy tomorrow's party right?" Raine gave her a mischievous wink.

"Sure thing… thank you very much," Martel turned around and headed back into her room. Raine on the other hand, made a puzzled expression and walked outside.

* * *

Mithos woke up from his bed. Although it seemed too early for anyone, he couldn't wait for the party to begin Genis has given him a new set of clothes that were similar to the one that looks just like his. They were going to have the best time in their life together, in this utopia where nothing would go wrong.

Mithos jumped out of his bed, smiled mischievously, and walked down the stairs. There was no one there. There was no Lloyd, Genis, Raine or anyone. 'Hmm… they must already be awake' Mithos thought. Mithos then jumped into his sister's room. The room was empty. He was alone in this house. Puzzled, Mithos walked outside and froze at what he saw. Nothing was there. No cake, no tables, and there were no sign of anyone for miles. 'What's going on?" Mithos was starting to feel the creeps. He walked to the top of the hill and looked down from his favorite view point. Everything was exactly the way it was… except… the tree was not there. "The tree… is gone?" Mithos was shocked.

"Mithos…" Mithos jumped into the air by a sudden voice.

"Mithos!" It came again… but no one was around him.

"MITHOS! WAKE UP!"

Mithos jumped up puffing loudly as he tried to calm his breath.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked.

"Yea… I'm fine, Mithos sighed in relief.

"Let's go!" Colette started to run down the hill playfully.

"Go? Go where?" Mithos asked.

"To decorate for the party, come one, let's go!" Colette turned around half way and waved back at him.

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment," Mithos stood up and brushed his pants. 'I'm glad that everything was a dream. A dream and nothing more," Mithos gave out a sigh of relief before he looked down the hill and followed Colette.

* * *

I was bored myself writing this in a way... I'm soo sleepy I didn't have time to edit.

Please R&R and give me any suggestions


	3. The Truth

Well, sorry for the late update, I had it hand written but then didn't have time to put it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS... --;;;

Please Enjoy

* * *

"Sorry for the trouble Zelos," Raine sighed as she received a small package from Zelos.

"Ah, no problem, anything for one of my hunnies," He laughed.

"Zelos…" Sheena, who was standing beside Raine, rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay… I need to get some shut eye, I didn't have enough sleep," Zelos smiled as he stretched his body backwards and yawned.

"Hey Zelos, where have you been?" Lloyd, along with Genis and Mithos, were eating oatmeal on the table.

"Ahh… nothing… just some research that I had to do," he answered.

"Oh, okay, are you going to sleep?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, see you all later," Zelos answered obnoxiously as he entered the bedroom of Mithos to sleep.

"Oh by the way Mithos," Zelos stopped beside Mithos and whispered. "You should try to wear something cool for the party; you don't want to go in THAT do you?" Zelos snickered.

"We were going to get something for myself," Mithos answered.

"Good, well, have fun, this may just be the last party," Zelos said sarcastically. With that, Zelos left. The three boys looked at his back in silence.

'What is he talking about?' Mithos wondered, puzzled.

* * *

"Come here Mithos," Genis pulled Mithos across the party ground, looking for places to put up decorations. Lloyd was following them holding a huge cardboard box, along with Martel, who was walking beside him. Behind them, was Yuan, holding even a larger box than Lloyd's.

"So… where should I put this?" Yuan asked.

"Place it over there beside that table over there," Martel directed him. She felt someone tapping on her and she turned around.

"Martel, Me and Genis will look over on the other side with Colette and Lloyd to see what we can put over there!" Mithos looked up at his sister. "Come on, Follow us!" He shouted excitedly as he ran after Lloyd and Mithos.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Martel walked passed Yuan and followed Mithos and the others until…

"Wait, I want to ask you something," Martel felt someone grab her from the back.

"What is it?" She turned around.

"You know what I'm talking about. This world… It's going to…" Yuan tried to ask until Martel made a playful smile and gently placed her index finger on his lips.

"Well, since you know all about it, why don't you just enjoy this?" She smiled mischievously. Yuan was mad. He couldn't take this any longer even from Martel.

"But…" Yuan tried to refute, which was of no avail because Martel made a cold face and for the first time, stared at him as if she was going to eat him.

"Sis!!! Are you coming??" A voice came. Martel quickly changed her expression and smiled.

"Come on, lets go, Mithos and the others are waiting for us and we shouldn't keep them waiting," Martel smiled. She than grabbed Yuan's hand and dragged him across the grassy terrain.

* * *

"Hey Mithos!" Genis shouted as he searched inside his bag that he brought his extra suit.

"What is it Genis?" Mithos asked as he looked over Genis' shoulders to see what he was doing.

"What do you want to wear for the party tomorrow?" Genis looked back and smiled.

"I… don't know… maybe something that you'd wear I guess so that we can look like a pair." Mithos smiled.

"Sure, okay, I think I brought a spare somewhere here," He smiled.

"Thank you, the party will be great, I just know it," Mithos answered.

"Sure it will, just wait… I think I…" Genis was cut short.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" The two half-elves looked backwards and saw Yuan looking down at them.

"Oh, we are looking for Mithos' clothes that he can wear to the party tomorrow," Genis answered.

"Oh, that's great! What are you going to wear?" Yuan smiled.

"Nothing… still choosing," Mithos smiled back at him weakly.

"Sure, tell me when you…"

"Yuan! There you are," Came a girl's voice. Everyone faced the direction that the sound came from and saw a maiden in a long white one-piece dress standing by the doorway.

"Yea?" Yuan simply turned his head and asked.

"Can you come here for a moment?" Martel asked.

"Yea, sure. Sorry guys, I got to go," Yuan waved Mithos and Genis good bye as he headed outside the door.

"This way," Martel dragged Yuan down the stairs and behind the hut. "Yuan, I forgot to ask you. How did you find out about it?" Martel was staring into his eyes.

"About what?" Yuan was puzzled by the sudden question.

"That this world… this utopia… it's…" She was cut short.

"I went back to the Renegade's base last night due to an urgent report," Yuan answered. "This world… it's full of paradox. Things that normally won't happen…"

"Yuan, do you have any idea what we should do? Should we tell Mithos? Do you think there's a way to solve this problem?" She asked.

"No… let's not tell him. This world is nothing more than a dream and that's what I think. There must be a link or a person that is sustaining this world. If we just find that person and…"

"But Yuan, if that happens… if this world ends… than we will all…" Martel hesitated.

"Disappear, yes I know and that's what I think," Yuan finished. "But we can't keep him here forever now can we? I'm going to help him get out of this place," Yuan smiled at Martel.

"Well, for now, let's forget about all this and go enjoy the party. I'll tell Kratos about this later and see what he thinks about it," Yuan suggested sarcastically.

"Sure… lets get moving," Martel and Yuan quickly went their separate ways but they did not notice someone watching them from the bushes.

* * *

"The dinner's ready!" Genis shouted, who was holding a frying pan in his right hand, wearing a chef's hat.

"Genis, thank you for your help. You sister begged me if she could help and I couldn't refuse it until you came along," Regal sighed.

"No problem, this is for my sakes as well. I don't want everyone to become sick before tomorrow's party now do I?" Genis smirked.

"Indeed" regal nodded. Everyone sat around the table and started to eat. Everything was ready for the party tomorrow. All the tables were set up, the cake was sealed with wrapper and food was ready and just needed cooking. Chocolat and other friends were going to help them with the food the next morning.

"That was great, thank you." Mithos stood up from his seat and walked up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep first. I don't want to be sick tomorrow and want to be at my full condition. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mithos waved at the others.

"See you Mithos, we'll have a wonderful time together," Genis smiled at him. Mithos gently looked back and nodded, then continued to walk.

"So it's tomorrow," Mithos sighed. People that he had hated for life were all going to come. Although he still didn't believe every word of what Yuan said, he was pretty excited. He lay down on his bed and looked at the window. Everything was peaceful. There was nobody outside. The wind was grazing the trees and the sound of flowing river was able to be heard. There was no one… no one at all… except for a woman that stood by the river with long green hair.

'Martel?' Mithos wondered He opened the window and stared outside more carefully. The woman noticed that she was being watched. She looked up at the window and gave a mischievous smile at Mithos. Mithos couldn't believe his eyes He quickly rubbed his eyes with his hands and the woman was no longer there.

"No way… that couldn't possibly have been Pronyma…" Mithos closed the window, laid on the bed, and decided to forget about what he had just seen.

* * *

Sorry if it was boing, I'm trying to take this slowly... I'll try to update often. Please R&R 


	4. Fantasy World

Hello, sorry for the late update. SOMEONE, won't let me on the computer and I had to type it up in the morning... I didn't have time to edit.

Well, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy:

* * *

"Hey we're here. Can you open up already?" an obnoxious sounding female voice came.

"Coming," Martel jumped out of her table seat and opened the door to greet the guests.

"Hello, nice to meet you, first time seeing each other… right?" It was Chololat. "You… you look exactly like…"

"Don't mind it. Just come in," Martel leaned against the door ledge and allowed her to come into her residence.

"Th… thank you," Chocolat entered the house followed by her mother, Altessa, Pietro and few other people standing beside her, all carrying a large sace.

"I see that the preparation is almost complete," Altessa examined the party ground.

"Hey!" Lloyd greeted. He and few other people were having breakfast at the table. "The party preparation is nowhere near done, we are missing the FOOD!" Lloyd answered sarcastically.

"Geez Lloyd, all you care about is eating," Genis, who was having a bowl of oatmeal beside Lloyd, sighed.

"Come on, we don't have much time left. The party starts at 6:00 and we better start to wrap things up," Raine interfered. She quickly finished her dish and headed out the door to resume working.

"Hey, thanks Regal, the breakfast was great!" Sheena also stood up from her seat and pursued Raine out the door.

"My pleasure," Regal answered as he took the dishes from the table and headed back into the kitchen.

"We'll go and play for a while. I hope you guys won't mind too much. We'll help you guys later," Lloyd smiled. He grabbed Genis' arm who was still holding a spoon in his other hand and dragged him out.

"LLOYD!!! I'm not done eating; just wait outside for a while okay? We are not pigs like you who can eat an entire bowl in one gulp," Genis tugged his arms.

"Fine… but make it quick," Lloyd released Genis and headed outside alone. As Lloyd was wondering through the grounds, he saw two figures talking to each other by the lake. Lloyd, full of curiosity, approached them to see what was going on.

"Hmm… so I see," One of the figures muttered. He was wearing a purplish suit with brown, jagged hair.

"Yes, that's what this world seems to be. There is no mana in this world and its surprising that this world is still running," The other man facing him, had a long robe with neatly tied blue hair.

"How many people know of this?" Kratos had a serious tone in his voice.

"Not many. Me, Martel and you, maybe Raine too," Yuan answered

"I'll investigate. In the mean time,, you watch over everyone," Kratos turned around and started to leave.

"Are you not going to stay for the party?" Yuan asked.

"If what you've said is true, then there is no point, right?" Kratos smirked.

"Heh, I guess," Yuan answered. "Well, I'll be seeing you," Yuan turned around and headed toward the other direction from Kratos.

"This is not good," Lloyd muttered. He didn't understand most of it but he heard one thing clearly. There was no mana in this world. "I better go after Kratos to see what is going on," Lloyd advised himself. He lowered his body behind the woods and sneaked after Kraos.

* * *

"Hey Genis, have some of these chicken," Colette suggested.

"Sure. Hey Mithos, do you want some too?" Genis asked. The clock was pointing 6:30 and the party has already started. The party ground was filled with people. Zelos was talking to the king of Meltokio, who came along with a dozen of other people from his castle. People from Sylvarant, also were interacting with each other in this place. The ground was bustling with people.

"Hey, have you seen Lloyd?" Sheena ambushed the trio, who were trying to fill up their stomach.

"Uh, no… he's probably eating somewhere and is too busy to even tell us where he is going," Genis answered sarcastically.

"Oh, then tell me when you see him, I need to tell him something important," Sheena rushed off. Genis and Mithos shrugged in unison as they resumed eating their plate full of food that Colette brought for them. The time slowly passed until it was reaching 7:30. But there were still no sign of Lloyd.

"I wonder where he is…" Genis was getting worried "Even if it is him, he wouldn't be eating for THIS long I don't think,"

"Then why don't we look for him?" Colette suggested.

"Okay… uh… should we split up or what?" Genis asked.

"Well… I guess it should be faster if we do…" Mithos sighed.

"Well, okay. I'll meet you guys here in 20 minutes," Genis waved at his friends and took off. Mithos was left alone as Colette also left right after Genis did. Mithos actually had a clue on where Lloyd might have gone to.

"Don't tell me he's sleeping there." Mithos sighed. This morning Mithos did see Lloyd head off toward the stream but he never expected him to be sleeping for this long. Mithos quickly walked up toward the stream and followed it.

"Martel, I really love you," a firm, male voice came.

"But you know it's useless. There is no point in living in this world anyway, there's nothing we can gain here," This was Martel's voice. Mithos was sure of it. He approached the voices and saw two people talking to each other. One was clearly Martel and the other one was…

"Yes, I know. This world is only a fantasy. But still, we should enjoy the time we have left," It was Yuan. But something that shocked Mithos more was what he had just said.

"mmff…" Mithos almost forgot to breath. He was going to jump out but managed to restrain himself from doing do. But he moved a bit too much.

"Who's there," Yuan demanded as he parted from Martel and approached to where Mithos was hiding. Mithos quickly dashed off toward the other direction toward the forest so that he wouldn't be suspected. But it was too late.

"It's Mithos, he must have over heard our conversation," Martel was anxious, not because of the love confession but because she thought that Mithos may have discovered the truth.

"Don't worry; this world is his to begin with anyway. He has all the rights to know," Yuan muttered.

"I guess so…" Martel sighed.

'A fantasy? This world is just a fantasy?' Mithos thought to himself as he ran away from the two. 'But it's impossible. I've been living here in this perfect world for…' Mithos stopped at the word 'perfect'. Indeed, this world was too perfect. Things like this won't normally happen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Came an obnoxious voice. Mithos turned around and by surprise, he jumped backward a meter and landed on his back.

"You… again? But how? I killed you…" Mithos pointed at the green-hared woman who was wearing a hip-hop style jean and a baggy shirt. This person was none other than Pronyma.

* * *

I couln't think of a better way to bring up the story to the rising action, sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough.

Please R&R


	5. Beginning of a Small Quest

Hey, long time no see... As you can see, I haven't updated for really long. Its NOT my fault... the computer was broken and I just got one 4 days ago. It is Window Vista! I lived without computer for 30 weeks approximately. Oh well. Here's a continual. I lost all my work when the computer broke so I had to make this chapter short. Sorry, I'll retype the rest ASAP

Enjoy:

* * *

**Beginning of a Small Quest**

"Hello Mithos, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Pronyma smiled.

"Answer my question. Is this world… really… a mere… fantasy?" Mithos stated sternly.

"Hmm? Why does that matter? Does it really matter? You are having a good time here aren't you?" She continued. "Follow me," Pronyma grabbed Mithos' shirt and ran through the woods, dragging Mithos behind her.

"Hey, where are we going?" Mithos stuttered, trying his best to keep up with Pronyma.

Pronyma didn't look back. "Somewhere we can talk," She shouted as she ran enthusiastically.

"Woaaaa wait up!" Mithos was losing his balance. Pronyma however, didn't stop.

"Wait, I'm gonna fall over!" Mithos panicked.

"Geez, how weak," Pronyma spoke sarcastically. They soon arrived to their destination. It wasn't far away. Before Mithos came to his senses, he was back by the river.

"Here, why don't you sit here?" Pronyma sat by the flowing river offering Mithos to sit beside her. Mithos followed her orders. For few minutes there was silence.

"Pronyma… can you answer me?" Mithos pleaded.

"About what?" She replied.

"About this world… I mean… I heard Yuan and my sister say that this world… it's not real," Mithos was on the verge of crying.

"Mithos," Pronyma smiled. "What do you think is the difference between a real world and a world that is not?"

"If… if this world is not real… than what is the purpose of enjoying this life?" Mithos sobbed.

"But you are happy here aren't you?" Pronyma asked.

"…" Mithos' heart thumped. This world is truly magnificent. He had many friends and even his beloved sister who he had longed for.

"Mithos, if you truly believe that this world is real, then it is just for you, you don't need to struggle or worry and enjoy this life until… this world… disappears," Pronyma had tears streaking down her cheeks. Mithos buried his head on her chest as Pronyma hugged him.

"But Mithos… if you really must return to the real world, there is a way… but…" Pronyma cried. She suddenly stood up. "I better get going. See you Mithos," Pronyma wiped her tears and gave a mischievous look back at Mithos and vanished through the think woods. 'Mithos… there is a way that you can go back but… if your physical body is not stable, you will die' Pronyma ran as she repeated the words that she didn't dare say in front of Mithos.

Mithos was left alone. He cried. '_Why was Pronyma so kind? She is a different person from the Pronyma that I know. Maybe that is how I wished what Pronyma would have done to me, this world is created be me after all'_ after an hour of crying, he came to his senses. He didn't want to move. He lay down on the grass by the river and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Mithos, you'll catch cold if you sleep out here," Came a soothing voice. Mithos didn't budge. He woke up when he heard the voice but didn't feel like talking.

"Oh well, if you really want to sleep here then I'll bring you a blanket," The voice came again. It was definitely Martel. After a while footsteps were heard and a warm sheet covered Mithos' body. His sister was so sweet. He wanted to live with her forever.

"Sis," Mithos muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Yes?" Martel smiled as she laid her blanket beside him.

Mithos thought for a moment. This will was the only place that he had been. Other parts of the world were unknown to him. "Exile, Yuan told me that it turned into a paradise. I wonder how it looks,"

"Why all of a sudden?" Martel made a puzzled expression.

"I want to check a theory. If this world is really just an imagination, then places that I don't know about should be altered or be different is some ways," Mithos muttered. "If this world is exactly the same as the outside world, I don't think I'll need to struggle to get out of here and live here forever,"

"Is that so?" Martel gave him a soothing smile. "Oh well, if you really want to, then its fine with me. But don't forget, you have a home here,"

"Thank you sis, I'll sleep for tonight and head off tomorrow. Good Night,"

"Goon night Mithos, hope everything goes the way you want," Martel smiled.

* * *

It is really short... but I have no choice... I'll try to remember how the story went.

Please R&R


	6. Reflection of Reality

Hello, I tried to think back to how the story went and it took quite long. But I'll try to post atleast a chapter per week, most likely on wednesday or tuesday.

Here's the next chapter. It's not very suspenseful I think... --;;

Enjoy:

* * *

**Reflection of Reality**

"What do you mean Kratos?" Lloyd shouted.

"It is just as I said. You heard me," Kratos retorted. They were standing deep inside the forest. After seeing Yuan and Kratos talk to each other about the world, Lloyd followed Kratos into the forest.

"I know that. But how is it possible?"

"I am not completely sure yet, but there is a probability that this world is not real," Kratos answered dryly.

"Even if this may be a dream world, does that necessarily mean that this world should be deprived of mana?" Lloyd shouted.

"No… the absence of mana did not happen because this world is not real, it is because this world contains many flaws within itself. The images and information that was used to create this world is not exactly the same as that of the real world. That's why there are errors or places that there just weren't enough information for this world to recreate. Although the only flaw that we know right now is that there is no mana in this world, there may be much more problems if we analyze deeply. I asked Yuan to analyze if there are any other flaws in this world," Kraots gave Lloyd a long explanation.

Lloyd was shocked. Although he literally had no idea what Kratos had just said, he understood one part; there may be more flaws in the world. "But Kratos, if this world has no mana, how are we alive?"

"Don't know," Kratos answered coldly.

* * *

Mithos was lying on the green grassy field. The river was flowing beside him and the sun just started to rise. "Hey Mithos!" Came an excited voice.

"hmm… who is it?" Mithos was still wrapped in his blanket. He was alone. Martel was not lying down beside him anymore. Mithos slowly opened his eyes and saw Genis smiling right in front of him.

"Mithos, you awake yet?" Genis asked excitedly. He was already fully dressed and all washed up as well. "Weren't you going to go to Exile today?" Genis smiled.

"Exile? Oh yea… but how did you know that?" Mithos asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Martel told me," Genis smiled. Genis pulled Mithos up to his feet and pulled him toward the hut.

"Good morning Raine," Genis greeted.

"Good morning Genis. Oh and Mithos too," Raine greeted back, reading a newspaper on the sofa.

"Good morning Raine. Did you see Martel?" Mithos asked.

"Oh, she is in the kitchen with Regal cooking breakfast," Raine answered. "Oh by the way, did you guys see Lloyd?"

"Uh… no. Why?" Genis asked.

"He didn't come back since last night," Raine answered.

"Still? Where is he?" Genis shouted.

"I don't know but I think he'll be just fine," Reine sighed "Genis, you're going with Mithos to exile right?"

"Yep, aren't you too?"

No, I'll stay here at the hut and wait for Lloyd. You guys go ahead," Raine answered, her eyes not leaving the newspaper. "On your way, say hello to our mother for me," Raine eyed Genis slightly and winked. After a quick meal, Genis, Mithos and Martel took off toward exile.

* * *

Mithos, Martel and Genis landed on Exile. Even from the distance, the city looked like a huge floating castle. The lights that were emitted from the city lights were so bright that it could be sited from far across the sea. It was indeed a floating paradise. Mithos, Martel and Genis jumped out of their Rehierds and walked across the street. There were huge buildings and well paved streets. Parts of the street were designed to sightsee and the city was much larger than ever before.

"Mithos, this way," Genis tugged Mithos.

"Hmm? Do you know this place?" Mithos asked.

"Well… not really but my mother lives just up that staircase," Genis smiled. He pulled Mithos who tried his best to keep in pace with him, Martel walking behind them. They soon arrived in front of a small decent looking building. Genis quickly walked up the staircase and rang the doorbell. From the inside, came a calm looking woman who also had silvery hair just like Raine and Genis.

"Oh. Hello Genis, oh and who is this?" The women asked.

"Oh this is my friend Mithos, and this is his sister, Martle," Genis answered.

"Well, why don't you come in?" The lady smiled as she led the group inside the house. Martel and Mithos took off their shoes and followed Genis into his house.

"Genis, who is she?" Mithos asked.

"Oh her? She's my mom," Genis answered as he jumped onto the living room sofa. Mithos and Martel soon followed and sat beside him. Drinks were brought out and everyone was having a short conversation. Genis then dragged Mithos up to his room where his mother had decorated just for times where Raine and Genis would visit, which they did often.

"Genis, you mother is so kind. I wish I had a mother like her," Mithos smiled. They were both sitting inside Genis' room, Genis, lying down on the bed.

"Well, she is really a kind mother," Genis smiled. The sky was already dark outside and Mithos was feeling sleepy. Mithos and Genis went into Genis' bed together and Martel was given Raine's room to sleep in.

"Hey mother, aren't you going to sleep?" Genis asked her mother who was drinking coffee in the living room.

"Oh, I'm expecting a visitor tonight. You guys go to sleep first," She smiled.

Mithos lied on the bed. 'This world is not bad after all. If this world is exactly the same with the real world, then there is no need for me to worry' Mithos assured himself before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Mithos woke up. It was still dark and Genis was still sleeping beside him. He really needed to drink some water. He rose from his bed and walked outside, toward the Kitchen. Beside the kitchen, he saw a small room emitting light. He entered it. It was a small room full of books. There were many bookshelves and tons of books on each shelf, most of them seemed to be scholarly books about summoned spirits and ancient relics. There was a round table placed at the center of the room.

"Hmm what's this?" Mithos spotted a rather weird looking book on top of the table. The book seemed to have been a diary. Mithos smiled at the sight of it and opened it. It was empty. He smiled and dropped the book back onto the table. He reached for a book on the shelf and opened it. It was empty. Something struck Mithos. He quickly took out another book. Nothing.

"Well, this saves time for me to explain what is going on," Came a firm voice from the back.

"Yuan!" Mithos jumped backwards. "Why are you here?"

"To tell you what you just saw. This world is made similarly with the outer world but this world is not complete. This world consists of many flaws," Yuan shouted.

"So what? If problems are this minor, I don't mind," Mithos shouted back.

Yuan sighed and shook his head. "This is not all. This world consists of no mana as well. Heimdall and Ymir forest don't even exist and places like Latheon gorge are like a piece of paper with no way in. The person who's information about the world that this world is based on may have no information about that place. Do you still feel like staying relieved?" Yuan answered sternly.

* * *

Well, next chapter is the place where the whole thing starts. Mithos found out about the world and he needs to make a decision.

Please R&R


	7. Decision

I had to think about how the story went so it took me an extra day to post it. I think I'm almost caught up with my original plan that I had.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... sorry

Please enjoy and thank you for the reviews

* * *

**Decision**

Mithos was back in his hut, covered in his blanket. He locked his room and hasn't been letting anyone in for 3 days. He was crying, thinking and crying. He was in too much of a shock to do anything. He wouldn't meet anyone, not even his sister Martel.

-Flashback-

"So what about it?" Mithos shouted back at Yuan who was still standing by the doorway. "So what if this world has that many flaws? As long as I'm with Martel I'm fine,"

"You don't fully understand Mithos, this world was not like this from the start. It is because the real world is slowly evolving and this world isn't. That's why as the time passes, the flaws in the data becomes greater. You must get out!" Yuan shouted.

"Get out? What's out there for me? I'm dead already," Mithos was infuriated.

"Are you sure? Where do you think all the base data that created this world came from?" Yuan shouted Mithos didn't answer.

"We are not completely sure but I believe that the data that this world is based on is created by you, that is why some places where you haven't been to or have a vague memory of leaves flaws in this world. It's only a theory though," Yuan answered.

"But what is it to live without Martel? If I am able to change any data I want, I want to change you first!" Mithos stared at him.

"Mithos, you must get out of here, there is no time. If you hurry up and leave, you might live, if you don't you'll shatter along with this world. Martel may be alive in the real world as well although it's only a prediction. I won't force you, but I suggest that you hurry up and make the decision," Yuan stated firmly, turned back and walked away.

Mithos was lost in a trail of thought. Martel may be alive in the real world. Should he gamble? His vision started to blur. His mind went blank and his vision blurred. When he woke up, he was back in the hut.

-End of flashback-

Mithos couldn't move. He didn't want to talk anyone. He was thirsty and hungry as well but he didn't eat anything He needed to hurry up and make a decision. He could be alive, but then he is going to lose Martel. But if he stays here, he'll shatter along with this world, losing his chance in having a new life.

"Mithos, are you still in there? You should come out and say something to me. I', you sister," Martel's voice came. No answer came.

"Mithos, I'm going to make dinner so please come down and eat!" Martel signed as she headed back down stairs. Everybody had gone home. They were the only two left in the house.

"Mithos I beg you! Please!" Martel shouted. "Please Mithos… or I'll…" tears rolled down Martel's cheek. "I'll do anything for you, just come out!"

'What should I do?' Mithos was repeating in his mind, still on the bed. After a long thought, Mithos made a decision. He couldn't leave his sister out there crying since he may choose to live here. So he decided that he was going to tell everything he know to his sister and ask her for advice.

"Martel," Mithos opened the door slowly.

"Mithos, you came out!" Martel smiled, tears still wetting her eyes.

"Sis… I'm sorry about everything," Mithos apologized.

"You feel better now?"

"I guess. I'm really hungry and I want to have some dinner," Mithos smiled.

"Sure, let's go down," Martel quickly jogged down the stairs, putting on her apron. Mithos followed her and sat on the dinner table.

"Martel?" Mithos hesitantly asked.

"Yes?" Came a calm voice.

He knew he had to ask so he decided to ask her directly. "This world… Yuan told me that I should leave… he says that I may still have some chance of living and…"

There was a loud noise from the Kitchen. Martel dropped the plate that she was holding. "Yuan told you that?" Martel asked. Mithos knew that Martel was trying to suppress her anger. But there was no turning back now.

"Yes… so… What should I do? Do you think that I'm really alive?" Mithos asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Mithos… is it that you are unsatisfied with this world?" Her voice was low and flat.

"No… it's nothing like that… I mean… he said that you may be alive as well… and if she really is, I don't want to make her sad," Mithos continued.

"Are you sure that you will be able to live? Won't you die as soon as you go out of here?" Martel's voice started to rise.

"Are you sure that you have a body to go back to?" She shouted.

"Ah…" Mithos didn't say anything. He remembered. A fierce battle took place between him and the others. He asked Lloyd to destroy his Cruxis Crystal but everything else after that was black. The last image he had was Lloyd walking up the stairs with swords in both of his hands.

"I…" Mithos couldn't answer.

"Well, why don't you think slowly and let us have dinner first," Martel gave Mithos a gleeful smile.

"Okay, sure," Mithos sighed in relief that the tension was broken. Martel soon served dinner. Mithos quickly finished it and gave her sister a small kiss on her cheek in apology.

"Good night sis," Mithos smiled at her as he headed up stairs.

"Good night Mithos!" Mithos heard as he was half way up the staircase.

* * *

Mithos was lying down on his bed. Martel was right. He didn't know whether he had a body to go back to or not. Mithos closed his eyes and decided to forget everything for the day.

* * *

There was a quick knock at the door. Martel, who was just cleaning up after the mea,l dropped the dishes in the sink and approached the door. 

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Yuan. I have something urgent to tell Mithos." Yuan was puffing.

"Oh, come in," Martel smiled.

"Can I talk to Mithos?" Yuan asked as soon as he entered.

"Mithos, he went to bed," Martel answered, going back at her dishes.

"Can you wake him up?" Yuan asked.

"Yuan, why don't you just relax and tell him tomorrow?"Martel asked.

"It's urgent, I was wrong about this world. My predictions I had about this world that previously I told Mithos were wrong. I think I can get him home,"

Marte;'s face stiffened. "Yuan, can you please tell me what is going on?" Martel asked.

"Sure," Yuan started.

"Wait, not here. Mithos had a tough day today and I don't want him to wake up. I'll meet you by the river in a minute after I finish with the dishes," Martel stated.

"All right," Yuan opened the door and left. Martel was grinning slyly. She opened a small drawer by the sofa and conjured a small silver object and pocketed it. After that, she opened the door and followed Yuan.

* * *

Well, this chapter turned out to be shortered than planned but I think I'll cut it here since I think this is the best place for it.

Thankyou all and please R&R


	8. The Real Truth

Well, I had to cut it short even though I have a bit more because the story will get too long, oh well.

Enjoy:

* * *

**The Real Truth**

Yuan stood outside the hut, looking down at the river. The sky was dark and there was a slight breeze grazing through Yuan's long blue ponytail.

"You are here," Yuan muttered as he heard Martel's footstep behind him, not turning around to see her.

"So Yuan… can you tell me what is going on? I feel that I'm the only one that's left out," Martel smiled.

Yuan turned his head to look at her but faced back toward the river, sighing. "On my last meeting with Mithos, I told him that this world was created by him. But I think that's not true,"

"Why is that?" Martel asked.

"Don't you think it's odd? Even places that I remember to have taken Mithos to have flaws in them. If this world is based on his knowledge, these places should not be damaged. It has to be someone else and that someone does not have too much information about the recent world,"

"So… this world is not by Mithos… who could it be?" Martel asked with a worried face.

Yuan continued. "I also have something else to tell Mithos. Each individual in this world is exactly the same as the one in the real world but not exactly the same,"

"What do you mean?" Martel made a puzzled face.

"Someone who made this world must have deep feelings toward him," Yuan sighed.

"…" Martel didn't respond.

"This is just a theory but this world and its creator, can't change data or already processed information. If already processed information can be altered, who would leave the flaws alone and not change the data according to how it is changed to the real world?"

"Hmm… maybe that person doesn't know how this world is going?" Martel asked.

"Another thing is that why would he leave me or Mithos alone even if we found out this much? Shouldn't he brainwash us or something? Or does he think that no matter what happens, we'll always play on his palm,"

"Wow Yuan, you really found out a lot. It's amazing," Martel shouted gleefully.

"At the renegade's stronghold, I was able to grasp some information, although somewhat distorted, about this world.

"So… who do you suspect?" Martel asked.

"Someone who clearly hasn't been around for a long time and who thinks dearly of Mithos above all else," Yuan answered sternly.

"Who could that be?" She asked, worried.

Yuan sighed and reached for his pocket. There was a small silver ring glittering in his hand. "Mithos doesn't Know this does he? Or does anyone else?"Yuan threw the ring toward Martel. Martel grabbed it. It was a small silver ring engraved with the letters Y and M.

"…" Martel didn't move.

"On the contrast of having too little information, you have too much as well. How do you know how everyone was living in the real world? The only way that is possible is to obtain it from 'mana'. But only information that you can obtain are places where you have even the slightest information of. For places you have never been to, you can't get any data.

Martel smiled. "But why is it me? Besides, Lloyd was the one who found this and gave it to you, why can't it be him or any of his friends? He pitied Mithos as well and he traveled everywhere around the world,"

"No… It's impossible for him. The only one that's possible is you," Yuan turned back, facing Martel.

Martel kept quiet. Her body was shaking. "Such… such lies…" Martel was no longer smiling. "Yuan, it's not nice to tell a lie. Can you take back what you have just said?" Martel stated flatly.

"Martel, since I have no power over this world, I can't get Mithos out myself. But if you truly think of him, then please let him out. You know that he'll die if he stays here," Yuan suggested.

"Then how about out there? What do you think awaits Mithos in the outside world? Do you even know whether he even has a body to go back to? You are just trying to kill him off? It is much better for him to enjoy his life here," Martel shouted.

Yuan turned away from Martel. "As a sister, I hope you know what is best for your brother," Yuan answered. "I hope you take time to think over it," Yuan turned around and headed down the Hill. Martel stood still not moving. Her hands were shaking. Yuan walked past Martel and started to leave.

"Yuan…" She muttered.

"Yuan…" She repeated darkly.

"YUAN!!!" She quickly took out a small silver object from her pocket,, dashing toward Yuan. Yuan jumped back and took out his sword but was too late. On Martel's hand was a small silver dagger dripping with blood and Yuan standing with a pool of blood around him. But Martel didn't know that from behind the bushes, a small golden haired half-elf was watching this entire happening.

* * *

A bit short, but well, I thought that this was the best place to cut it. Thank you for the reviews and please R&R


	9. Final Decision

Well, I kept my deadline this time, LOL. I guess this story is going to finish soon. Oh well, here's the next chapter.

Please Enjoy:

* * *

**Final Decision**

Yuan was down to his knees. There was a small pool of blood forming around him. He couldn't move. Martel grinned, looking down on him. "You are not welcome here," She said flatly.

Yuan didn't move. He was using one of his hands to hold his wound and the other to keep him in balance. Yuan didn't reply to Martel. For few minutes there was silence. Neither of them moved. The wind blew their hair into the air as they stared at each other.

Yuan smiled. He wasn't exactly smiling but looked as if he tried to keep his laughter in. Martel continued to glare at him coldly. "Hahahahaha," Yuan exploded. "Yea, I shouldn't have," Yuan answered. Yuan gathered himself and pushed off the ground to stand up but fell down to his knees again. "Ouch haha… oof,"

Martel stood still; on her right hand was a small silver dagger with red blood dripping down from it, some part of her pretty dress splattered with crimson blood.

Yuan was soon quiet. He looked into Martel's eyes. "I guess I lost. I don't believe that I let my personal feelings made me hesitate," Yuan smiled. "But promise me one thing. As Mithos's sister, won't you let him out of this world?"

"Let him out? You are the one that is not considering Mithos' feelings. First of all, you don't even know whether Mithos' body is still intact and even if he makes it out there, how do you think he'll live? There are those who really hate him out there and he will be left out of the society. Elves won't allow him to do go to Heimdall since he is a half-elf and so will all the countries in Tethe'alla where half-elves are despised. Are you insane?" Martel shouted.

"It has been a year since the world regeneration hasn't it? Don't you trust those who are out there that promised to change the world? Don't you believe in Lloyd and the others? How would you know? The world may have changed drastically in the past year," Yuan countered.

"It's not possible. It would be much better for Mithos to live here happily instead of having to live in that world full of discrimination," Martel retorted.

Yuan sighed. He knew that everything he is going to say is futile. He looked up at Martel one last time. "I hope you do what is best for him," Yuan was silent. But he was still looking at Martel. Suddenly, Yuan made a surprised face. He gazed through the distance, looking behind Martel.

"I think this is going to get interesting," Yuan smirked.

"So, do you have anything you want to say?" Martel ignored him.

"Nope, nothing at all," Yuan sighed. Martel knelt down to Yuan's eye level and leaned forward, gently kissing him on his forehead.

"If we would have met in a different world, things wouldn't have turned out like this," Martel whispered sweetly into Yuan's ears.

Martel parted from Yuan and gave him a one last smile. "Good bye…" Martel lifted her dagger into the air and…

Mithos couldn't watch any further. He sneaked toward the back of the house and went into the back door and snuck up the staircase and jumped on his bed. Yuan, who always tried to do what is best for him and advised him, he was gone. He was starting to feel dizzy as the picture of Yuan being killed kept on repeating in his head.

"This can't be happening." Mithos muttered as he covered himself with his blanket,

"Mithos, are you sleeping?" Came a familiar female voice followed by a sound of the door being shut. Martel was back in the house. Mithos didn't answer. From below him, he could hear the water running. Martel must be taking a bath. The image rang in Mithos' head again. Martel's long white dress was drenched with red, crimson blood, the blood of her lover, Yuan. What she did was very inhumane. She wasn't his sister who he saw every day, smiling in front of him.

Mithos tried to forget everything and sleep. His heart was still pounding fast but he managed to cool his head. The sound of the running water stopped. Mithos relaxed. Few minutes has passed. The whole hut was quiet.

"Mithos?" Came a small voice. Mithos didn't answer. It wasn't because he was scared, but he wasn't sure how he was going to face his sister. Small stepping noise was heard from the floor below. It was first a small thumping noise at the start, but before Mithos noticed it, the sound started to grow louder. It was Martel, coming up the staircase. Mithos looked away from the door and feigned sleep. There was a small creaking noise by the door.

"Mithos? Are you asleep?" Martel spoke softly so that she won't wake Mithos if he was asleep. Mithos panicked. He didn't know how to react. Mithos could hear footsteps approaching him. Beside him, there was a small pressure on the bed, indicating that someone was sitting beside him. For few minutes, there was silence.

"Don't worry Mithos, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," She whispered. She gently brushed Mithos' hair. "I won't let anyone take you away from me," She gently leaned forward and kissed Mithos on his head. "If anyone… anyone dare try to take you away, they'll be sorry that they are here," She smiled. Martel stood up and slowly walked outside as quietly as possible. When Mithos heard the door shut, his body relaxed. This was not going to end well. His sister Martel who was always caring and sweet didn't exist anymore. He finally decided. He was going to get out of here.

* * *

So the direction of the story is set, all that is left is HOW

Oh well, Please R&R, Even though I lost all my stories that I have typed previously since my computer broke, I plan to start other stories fresh.

Thank you for the advise, although I know that I lack in description myself. But I can't fix it!! sob... oh well, I'll try my best


	10. Taking Chances

Hello, sorry that I had to take a week off but I was really busy getting used to my new scheduel. Oh well, here's the next chap. a bit short but I guess it's okay

Enjoy:

* * *

**Taking Chances**

Mithos woke up from his bed like any other day. The sun was shining down and there wasn't a speck of cloud in sight. It was almost noon as he made his bed and walked down stairs.

"Good morning Mithos?" Martel smiled, wearing a small apron on her silky white dress, making breakfast.

"Good morning sis," Mithos greeted her like he did any other day. Soon they sat together around the table and enjoyed their meal. Mithos quickly finished his food, smiled at Martel and ran outside. "I'll be right by the river," Mithos waved as the door shut behind him.

Mithos was lying down by the river. The things that happened last night seemed like a dream to him, the blood on Martel's dress, her cold smile and Yuan who was killed. He wanted the whole thing to be a dream but it wasn't. Mithos wondered for a while and decided to examine the location where Yuan was killed. He looked at the grass where there used to be a pool of blood that belonged to Yuan and its surroundings. There was nothing. Not even a single speck of blood could be seen.

Mithos rushed into the house and checked the laundries that was left to dry. If his memories were correct, Martel got her favorite dress drenched in crimson blood. He found the dress left out to dry and examined it. There wasn't an even a small tint of blood. Mithos sighed. 'Maybe what happened yesterday was just my imagination'

Mithos returned to the riverside and decided to relax a little. Suddenly, he saw something small and shiny on the grass floor. It was a small ring engraved with the words Y and M. The ring was stained with blood. He saw this ring somewhere, he just knew it. But no matter how much he tried to remember, he couldn't figure it out. But one thing was sure. Yuan was here last night and was killed.

"What are you looking at Mithos?" Came a soft female voice. Mithos turned back and it was Martel, looking over Mithos' shoulders. Martel reached for the ring in Mithos' hand and tossed it into the river. "Probably just junk anyway," She smiled. "Ooh, I forgot about my cookies," Martel shouted as she rushed back into the house. In that short time, Mithos noticed that on her finger was the same silver ring.

Mithos sighed. He lay down by the giant tree. His sister was acting odd. First of all, he couldn't forgive her. The ring, Y and M probably meant Yuan and Martel. She just killed her fiancé and didn't even blink an eye. She didn't even shed a drop of tear, all her time that she had with Yuan, long time ago when Mithos always became jealous when he saw Yuan and Martel together. But her sister was just so… not human when she killed her lover. Mithos sighed and just lay by the tree. But he knew that he needed to find the way out of here.

The sun was soon set and Martel and Mithos sat together at the dinner table and ate dinner together like any other day. Martel was eating in front of him. She was the person why Mithos was here, what he had always wanted. But this person in front of him wasn't his sister.

"Hey sis…" Mithos asked.

"What is it Mithos?" Martel asked.

Mithos knew that he had to ask her now. "Yuan… he said something about getting my out right? Is there such a way?" Mithos asked.

"I don't know? Why do you ask?" Martel smiled.

"I mean… just wondering," Mithos continued. Suddenly, Martel's tone changed.

"Do you want to leave here Mithos?" Her voice was flat.

"No… it's just that…" Mithos tried to object.

"What more do you want Mithos? You can tell me," Martel continued.

"Nothing… honestly," Mithos waved his hands. There was a moment of silence.

"Really? Then that's good I guess," Martel smiled at Mithos.

* * *

Mithos returned to his room and lay on his bed. Today had been just like any other day that he spent with Martel pretty much. He knew that he had to get out but he had no idea how. There may not even be a way out of here. Mithos stared into the sky. Down stairs he could head Martel washing dished. It may not be too bad to be here after all. Even if he wants to, he didn't know how to get out of here. Mithos sighed and decided to sleep. 

'tap tap' small noise came from the window. Mithos looked outside and saw small stone being thrown at his window. Outside his house stood a tall black figure, which gestured Mithos to come out.

"Mithos, where are you going?" Martel asked as Mithos rushed downstairs, opening the door.

"Just outside, I can't go to sleep," Mithos answered as he ran outside. Right by the river were 2 black figures waiting for him.

"So, have you made your decision?" Came a low cool voice. It was Kratos. Beside him stood Lloyd with his arms crossed.

"If you want, we can help you get out of here," Lloyd followed.

* * *

I wonder what is going to happen next. Oh well, please R&R 


	11. The Battle

The end of the story is almost here, I'm planning to write another story too! Oh well... although I can't update on all the other stories that I was writing, pity, but I hope that TOS 2 come out soon and hope that more people would come back here!

Oh well

Enjoy:

* * *

**The Battle**

"Help me out of here?" Mithos questioned.

"Yes. So have you chosen what patch you are going to take?" Kratos repeated.

"Yes I have. But do you guys even know the way out of here?" Mithos asked.

Kratos remained silent for a moment. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. And for the second question, we are not completely sure on how to get you out of here, but I believe that Martel holds that key,"

"But why Martel?" Mithos continued.

"I have confirmed that it was Martel who was behind everything and that she is the creator and the source of this world as well. It is most likely that she is the one that knows how," Kratos answered.

Something triggered in Mithos' head. Yuan, he disappeared. All that remained was his ring which Martel threw into the river. "Do you know what happened to Yuan?"

"He… is gone. I believe that he was totally erased from this world," Kratos answered.

"Erased?"

"It seems that Martel used a special tool to erase Yuan from this world. Although it doesn't seem to erase it from people's mind, all the items that he has given me vanished along with him," Kratos continued.

"So Yuan is really gone…" Mithos sighed.

"If we just find out what tool she used, then we might have a clue on how to get you out," Lloyd assisted Kratos. Mithos knew what it was. It was a small silver dagger that had delicate decorations. It was so small that it seemed as if it is used to open letters. That was also the same dagger than Martel used to stab Mithos with.

Something seemed wrong. Something was not right. "Kratos. Yuan's ring. I found it on the grass this morning. Why didn't it disappear?"

"It is because that isn't Yuan's ring. I made that ring myself. It is a mechanical ring that has special mechanical functions built into it. I used it to hear the conversation between Martel and Yuan,"

"But the ring… It had bloodstains all over it. Shouldn't Yuan's blood disappear as well?" Mithos protested.

"The ring was specially designed to turn red on the part where blood touched the ring through chemical reaction. I made the ring a bit rusty so it won't be discovered," Kratos answered. "The real ring was given to me but it disappeared,"

Mithos remembered back to the time when he found the ring the on the grassy floor. Martel came along and took the ring. First she seemed indifferent about it but her expression changed. Was it because she knew that this ring had this device built into it? Or was it because she was just surprised that this ring still existed.

Mithos was silent. They have prepared this much for him. They really wanted to help him get out of this world.

Kratos continued. "Now we are sure of 2 things. Well, one thing is that Martel is the key of getting out of here and the second thing is that whatever item Martel is using, it doesn't immediately erase that person since there would be no blood for the ring to react on,"

"We actually came here to retrieve the ring. If Martel sees it, then it would cause quite a problem," Lloyd stated, still crossing his arms.

"Mithos, can I have the ring?" Kratos asked.

"It… it got thrown into the river," Mithos answered.

"Phew… well it's better than being found be Martel," Kratos sighed.

"Martel threw it into the river," Mithos finished his sentence. Kratos went silent. Chills went down his spine.

"So it was you guys," Came a flat female voice. From behind the trees appeared martel. She was not smiling. She was glaring at Kratos and Lloyd. "When I saw the ring, I knew that something like this would happen,"

Mithos looked at back at her sister. She was a mage. Although she may have killed Yuan, it was because he was off guard. There was no way that Martel can stab Lloyd or Kratos.

"Heh, so you knew," Kratos smiled. Kratos drew out his sword and held it with his both hands. Lloyd also drew his twin blade and took stance.

"I knew I should have just created this world with only me and Mithos," Martel stared coldly. She didn't show any signs of fear. Her lips were slightly smiling. The ones that were shivering were Kratos and Lloyd.

Mithos was surprised. Why is Martel so calm while Kratos and Lloyd frightened? Was Martel really that strong? Or is it just a precaution.

Martel reached into her dress pocket and drew out a small silver dagger. "Is this what you guys are looking for?" Martel smirked. She was no longer Mithos' sweet sister Martel. She was acting emotionless.

Martel suddenly vanished from sight. Mithos didn't see anything but it seemed as if Lloyd and Kratos did. They quickly turned around but it was too late. Martel quickly appeared behind the two and landed two powerful kicks on them. Lloyd and Kratos went soaring through the air until they landed back-first on the grassy floor.

"Just as I thought," Kratos stood up.

"This is going to be a fun battle in a while," Lloyd also followed.

"This is the end for all of you," Martel muttered flatly. She was walking toward the two warriors.

Mithos looked at them, Lloyd and Kratos who were trying their best to help Mithos out of here and his sister Martel who was not a cold killer. Mithos didn't move and watched their battle.

* * *

Yay! Almost done! I have the ending planned. I hope it is good... for Mithos and Martel

Oh well, prease R&R


	12. End of Dreams

A bit late, sorry. Well, here's the next chaper up! Hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy:

* * *

**End of Dreams**

Mithos stood motionlessly. Mithos and Kratos were staring at Martel and so was Martel. Kratos and Lloyd had their weapons in hand while Martel stood still unarmed. Mithos watched as the fight was about to commence. Neither side moved but Mithos knew that it was Martel who had the upper hand.

"Hey Kratos, was Martel this strong 4000 years ago?" Lloyd asked casually.

"Heh, of course not, do those arms look muscular to you?" Kratos returned the question to Lloyd. The two swordman bursted into laugher.

"Thought so, just wondering," Lloyd laughed.

Martel watched as the two swordman shared jokes around. They didn't seem to take this fight seriously. Martel was enraged. She could no longer hide her anger.

"i better teach you guys some respect," Martel was started coldly. She returned her silver dagger back into her dress pocket. She then wore a bright flashy smile on her face.

"Finishing you guys off wouldn't make up for what you guys have done to us will it?" Martel smiled brightly with her arms gently placed behind her back. "I guess i'll beat you guys around for a while,"

Martel was calm. She smiled casually and looked at Kratos and Lloyd. Kratos and Lloyd were gripping their swords tightly, not letting their guard down. The next moment, Martel disappeared from their sight. Lloyd and Kratos quickly jumped away from each other to prevent themselves from being beat up at the same time again. However, the blow didn't come. Martel was standing still between Lloyd and kratos.

"Do you guys give up?" Martel smiled. Lloyd dashed up to Martel and took a swing with his sword. She wasn't there. The next moment, lloyd felt something hard hit him on the back. Lloyd was thrown into the air but managed to land safely this time.

"Do you guys think that you guys have any chance of defeating my in this world?" Martel smirked.

"No, never thought we would," Kratos answered.

"Then why do you try so hard?" Martel asked.

"To save Mithos from you!" Lloyd shouted. There was a short silence.

"Ha... haha... is that so? Okay then, I won't stop you," Martel Laughed. But clearly, her patience was at its limit.

* * *

Mithos didn't move. He stood still and watched this one-sided battle. The battle only lasted 10 minutes as lloyd and Kratos were down to their knees breathing hard, using their weapons to keep themselves up. Martel smiled. She was weaponless and there wasn't even a slightest cut on her dress. 

"Looks like it is game over," She smirked. She gracefully move toward Mithos to claim her award. "Mithos is going to stay with me," She gently hugged Mithos from the back. "Aren't you Mithos?" She smiled.

Mithos felt his sister's cheek rub against his. He looked at Lloyd and Kratos. He already knew his answer. He knew the decision that he had to make. He muttered his answer that was already made in his mind.

"No..."Mithos muttered.

"What?" Martel was surprised.

"No..." Mithos repeated.

"But... but why? I can make you happy here. It is your dream come true isn't it? A life where we'd live together," Martel asked. Martel grabbed Mithos' shoulder and shook him.

'SLAP'

Mithos did something that he have never imagined that he'd ever do. He slapped Martel. Martel wore a shocked expression on her face and froze.

"You... you..." Mithos was shaking. Tears were rolling down his cheek. There was a brief moment of silence. "Martel... Martel would never have done all these things. She was always calm and smiled at me and encouraged me. You are not my sister, you are nothing like her!" He shouted. Mithos was breathing hard.

"She.. she wouldn't dare hurt anyone. She was always caring and always thought of others before her. I made my decision. I want to get out of here," Mithos continued to cry. Martel remained silent. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Martel smiled as she bent down to meet Mithos' eye level, managing a smile on her face.

"If that is what you truly want," She reached into her pocket and took out a dagger and threw it on the grassy terrain. The dagger glittered under the moonlight. Mithos moved slowly and picked it up. "I've decided," Mithos looked up at Martel and smiled. He gently leaned forward and kissed Martel on her cheek. "Good bye,"

Mithos was no longer crying. Martel was also smiling as she looked down at her brother. "I hope you have made the right choice," She smiled.

"Thank you," Mithos replied. "Lloyd, Kratos, thank you for your help. I'll never forget you guys,"Mithos flashed a smile at Lloyd and Kratos who managed to recover from the battle.

"So long," Kratos replied.

"Hope you make it out. Say hi to me will ya?" Lloyd answered.

"The tree..." Martel muttered. "There is a Cruxis crystal embedded inside the tree,"

Mithos walked upto the tree. Indeed there was a small crystal. "Whose is it?" Mithos asked.

"It's... it is yours," Martel stuttered, shaking slightly.

"Then... I am..." Mithos sighed. There was a long silence.

"Mithos, don't give up now," Lloyd urged him.

Mithos looked down on Lloyd and smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not going to turn back anyways," Mithos answered. He approached the crystal and as if his body already knew what to do, Mithos lifted his arms and using the dagger, smashed the crystal. There was a small movement on the ground. Martel nodded slightly as a sign that she respect Mithos' decision.

"Mithos, I love you. I hope you make it out there," Before Mithos' view fainted, he saw Martel smiling at him, waving her hands. At that moment, Mithos saw his true sister who always smiled at him and took care of him. The woman who cooked dinner for him and baked cookies for him. She was the sister that Mithos was longing for. He tried to reach for her but his view quickly fainted until he could no longer see anything.

* * *

yay! almost done! please R&R


	13. Hour of Hope

Hello! My microsoft word broke down and there may be some problem with the spelling... I hope you forgive me. Our family had a short trip so I couldn't write.. sorry...

Oh well

Enjoy:

* * *

**Hour of Hope**

The sun was shining down brightly. There wasn't a spec of cloud in sight. A long blond-haired boy slowly rose from his bed. His sight was blurry at first, but it soon became clear. He sat up and leaned against the head of the bed and looked at his two hands in amazement. He bent his fingers in and out and knew that he has finally awaken from his dream.

"So I'm here," Mithos smiled. He stood up and walked toward a nearby mirror and examined his reflection. He looked around the room and found out that he was no longer in his cozy hut. He slowly returned to his bed and looked out the window. Extensive grassland and trees with river flowing through it, along with a huge tree was not what he saw. He was in the middle of a small town. There were children playing with balls outside the hut on the yellowish footpath. Right beside them were two older ones who seemed to be supervising these children. One was a fair blond-haired maiden wearing white from top to bottom and the other was a tall brown-haired, wearing his usual red jacket.

The girl looked up at the window where Mithos was looking out and nudged the boy beside her to look up at the window. She gleefully dashed into the house followed by the boy who shook his head and followed the girl. Mithos sighed and leaned back against the head of the bed and waited. Soon, there was noise coming up the stairs and the door busted open.

"Mithos, you are awake," In came Colette, followed by Lloyd. Colette dashed toward Mithos and gave him a light hug. Lloyd smiled and watched. "Genis is very worried about you," She smiled.

"How? How am I alive?" Mithos asked. He looked at the back of his hand and noticed that his Cruxis Crystal was missing.

"We managed to release you from the crystal using the eternal sword. The crystal is embedded inside the Giant Kharlan tree if you want to know where it is," Colette stated.

Mithos remembered. His crystal embedded in the Giant Kharlan Tree. The last time he saw Martel, she was smiling at him. He tried to reach for her, but didn't manage. It was the life that he had always wanted, a life with his beloved sister, which he shattered with his own hands. With a shred of hope, he asked. "Where is Martel?"

"Martel? She is by the Giant Kharlan tree," Colette stated. Mithos' heart started to beat fast.

"Mithos... sorry to disappoint you but... she is not your sister," Lloyd added silently. Mithos' excitement shattered. He fell down to his knees. Tears were rolling down his cheek.

"Mithos... we're... sorry... we couldn't do anything about it," Colette apologized.

"No... it's okay. You don't have to say that," Mithos looked up at Colette and Lloyd, forcing a smile on his face. All that he had previously saw, a life with his sister was all a dream. "I think I need some rest. Thank you," Mithos smiled, looking back at Lloyd and Colette. He crawled back up to the bed and went to sleep.

"Good night," He heard Lloyd and Colette close the door and leave. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, trying to forget the sadness that he was feeling.

* * *

A week has passed without too much notable events. After hearing that Mithos has awakened, Zelos decided to open a small party and invite everyone over to his mansion. Everyone was going to come. Mithos didn't want to go. There was no reason for him to go there. Genis and lloyd however fragged him out to the streets with Raine and Colette and bought him some formal clothing. Mithos remembered something like this happen before, but he couldn't clearly remember. In his deep part of his memory, he knew that previously, reality or not, Lloyd and his friends opened a party for him and at that time, he remembered that he was also dragged outside to fit some clothing. But the memory was too blurry for mithos and he couldn't think any more about it.

The five arrived in front of Zelos' house. Mithos enterend last following everyone else. He looked around. He has never been here, yet it felt as if he had seen this place before.

"Hey Zelos, did you prepare any presents for Mithos?"Colette shouted.

"presents... What did I get on the previous party?" Mithos muttered. His heard thumped. He remembered it. The party held at Zelos' mansion. It was the very place where he had a reunion with his sister. He was rising with excitement as the party continued.

"Mithos, We have presents for you!" Colette shouted as the party started to close down. The party itself didn't seem to be any similar to his memory but he was fine with that. He just wanted to see what he was hoping for.

There were boxed of presents lined up on the table. Mithos approached them and opened them one by one. Each time he opened a present, he looked at the person who gave it to him and flashed them a light smile. He knew it. That dream was too good to be true. All the presents were open except one, the one by Kratos and Yuan. Mithos slowly reached for the box and unwrapped it. When he saw what was inside, tears were rolling down from his eyes. It was a small silver frame and inside, were Mithos, Kratos, Yuan and Martel smiling, sitting on a log with Noish sitting in front of them.

"I kind of found this picture among my old books. Thought you'd want it," Yuan smiled. It is a picture taken using the magi-technology so I presume that the picture's condition isn't too bad,"

"I... I... I don't know what to say..." Mithos cried, unable to control his tears.

"Sorry we couldn't get you to be with Martel again..." Colette apologized.

"I'm fine... really..." Mithos sobbed. "I feel worn out right now. I'm going to bed," Mithos smiled and went up the staircase.

"Geez... I feel kind of sorry for him," Zelos sighed.

"When did you ever started to feel sorry for people?" Sheena shouted.

"Isn't there any way that we can make him happy?" Colette muttered.

"I don't know... but I think it will be difficult unless a miracle happens..." Lloyd sighed. The party soon cleaned up and they all went to sleep.

* * *

The next few days, Lloyd and his friends helped Mithos with his needs. Mithos asked them that he wished to live by the Giant Kharlan tree so Regal decided to build him one. Mithos did all the designing of the hut and smiled when he looked at the blueprint. The hut was soon finished and Mithos departed from others and went to live in that house. The hut that he was living in was exactly the same as the hut that he had previously lived in in his dream.

* * *

How was it? I felt kind of sad for him myself writing this... oh well... thank you for reading!!! Please R&R. I can make this the last chapter but I think there is still 1 more. Oh well I'll update soon. 


	14. The Final Answer

Sorry for being a bit late. I had to think a little to see how I'd finish the story. Oh well, hope you like the last chapter.

Enjoy:

* * *

**The Final Answer**

Mithos was lying on the sofa. There was a kitchen, but he never used it and it was slowly building dust. He was bored. It has been nearly half an year since he had started to live in this hut. He was living alone. Lloyd and Colette would visit him often bringing him groceries and so did Kratos and Yuan, who visited often to see Mithos.

Mithos looked at the Kitchen. His sister used to cook him food there. But now, there was nothing but dust. He didn't know how to cook. Lloyd and Colette would often bring him food, but other than that, he would just eat vegetables or cook meat outside on the fire.

Mithos rose from the sofa. It was almost noon and he wanted to move for a while. He stood up and stretched a little, heading out the front door. The sun was shining brightly. The green grass were swaying back and forth due to the wind, and the river was flowing near the house. This place was exactly the same as the place he had known before, the dreamworld where he and Martel lived together.

But that was no longer the reality for Mithos. He was alone, and he was now quite getting used to it. He walked up to the Giant Kharlan tree and touched it gently. He gently tapped the red crystal embedded inside the tree. The crystal that he had to destroy in order to come back to this real world. Mithos sighed and lay down underneath the tree's shade. looking up at the blue sky.

'I still wonder if I made the right choice' Mithos sighed. He hadn't thought about this for quite a long time. the decision to come back here was his and he had no doubt at first, but now, he was slowly shaking. It was true that he managed to continue living without shattering along with the world, but he still wonders if it may have been better for him to just live with martel at the cost of this life. But this was all a past memory as Mithos sighed.

Mithos headed back into the house. There was nothing much to do. He laid down back on the sofa and decided to waste his time sleeping.

"Mithos..." Came a voice. "Mithos..."

Mithos woke up. He had been sleeping for an hour. 'It must be Colette and Lloyd' Mithos thought.

"Mithos?" The voice repeated. The voice was some what familiar. It wasn't that of Colette and Lloyd's, but a more soothing voice.

"Mithos?" the voice now came from right outside the door. Mithos jumed out of the sofa and dashed for the door. After a moment's thought, he slowly opened the door to see who it was.

"Mithos, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Mithos froze in the spot. Outside the hut stood a green haired maiden, wearing a white-blue dress looking down on him. She flashed a light smile at Mithos, knelt down, and gave him a light hug.

"M...Martel..." Mithos muttered.

"I've missed you so much," Martel whispered.

"But... but how? Is this another dream that I'm having?" Mithos stuttered.

"No Mithos... this is real. I'm back," Martel answered. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Sis!" Mithos cried. He jumped onto his sister and hugged her tightly. "It's you! You are really back," Martel smiled as they continued to hug for a while.

"Mithos, I know what had been going on. The dream world, where you had to make a choice, a choice of your own," Martel looked at Mithos' face.

"Sis... did I really make the right choice?" Mithos asked.

"Yes, the path you have chosen had brought both of us here to this spot. You may have stumbled in the middle and hesitated to make your decision, but in the end, we are both here," She answered. She gently leaned forward and gave a light kiss on Mithos' cheek.

"You know what Mithos?" Martel asked.

"What?" Mithos wore a puzzled expression.

"Everything that you have experienced in the dreamworld, it is not entirely a dream. It wasn't a fake life you were having in there. It was a life where you were able to restart you life," Martel smiled.

Martel remembered something. "By the way, you know what? Everyone is coming here to open a grand party for us, isn't that great?" Martel asked.

This has happened before. A party just for him and Martel. He remembered and felt that the life he had in that utopia, was not just a dream and smiled. "Yea! That's great!" When are they coming?"

"They were going to be here by... oh no!" Martel shouted.

"Hey guys! can you give us a hand?" It is awfully heavy for me to carry this by myself," Came an obnoxious voice from Zelos.

"Shut up, you are holding the lightest package!" Came a stern female voice.

"Look, they are here already! Let's go!" Martel grabbed her brother's wrist and ran toward the direction where the voices were coming from. From the bottom of the hill, Colette, Lloyd and Genis were running up the hill with others slowly walking behind them with Zelos at the very back. Kratos and Yuan were also there.

"Hey Mithos!" Genis was the first one who made it up to the top.

"So... how was our present?" Genis smiled as he looked up at Martel, who was smiling down on him.

"It was the best! Thank you all," Mithos smiled.

"It's been a while since all four of us came together, hasn't it? Some four thousand years?" Yuan smiled, looking at Kratos, Mithos and Martel.

"Mithos, if there is one more thing you want, won't you tell me?" Genis asked.

"Okay, I wish... I wish that this life would last forever," Mithos answered shyly. Kratos smiled lightly and looked up into the sky and smirked as if everything was over.

* * *

That's it! Thank you for reading up to this point. I'm planning to write a new story so I hope you'll like that too. Bye for now!


End file.
